fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Fable IV
fable IV ideas I would like to see some of the Physical looks come back from fable I, when you go down the good way lokking more holy, and when you go down the evil way look more evil, with the horns the clawed hands and feet. I do love fable III but seems to be short in the storyline, and although there is loads to do, it still feels like it missing something. The whole game is fantastic, the way you progress and level up is good, weapons great, plus bring some of the enemies from the other fable's. More of a story, too short. Rivkuss I would like to see Scythe again, and maybe reveal if he indeed is William Black. ---- Fable IV hasn't been announced yet, so this page is for idea contributions for the time being. 'Ideas' *Fable 4 should include a range of Pet Species available, such as dragons, tigers, etc. *More powerful legendary weapons should be up for grabs, as the Fable III weapons were a dissapointment. Same rules apply for the clothing. *Like Fable III didn't offer, the Hero should go through their childhood (like Fable II), which adds more interesting gameplay as you are fully enabled to make decisions as the Hero since the day you were born. *The maps/towns should not have the loading page up and should be linked to make Albion seem joint together, rather than split up. *Previous ancient Heros should turn up as the guide, unlike the repetative Theresa, though she should still be included but just not as a singular teacher. *More towns should be made, aswell as previous towns and fields such as Bloodstone, Wraithmarsh, Oakfield, etc. *Hero customisation should be available at the creation of your character (Face forming, fatness, hair, etc). *The parents of the character (from Fable III) should still be alive and present in your childhood. *I didn't like the idea of being ruler in Fable III as it bores the game after completion and quests, etc and there is no longer a need for jobs as the money is in your hands (from the Sunset House Demon Door). *I know this certain character may not appeal to some of you Fable players, but Reaver is one of my favourite characters and I would like to see his youth and presence continue throughout the remaining Fable chapters. *I didn't like how the player automatically flew to the Sanctuary when clicking the start/pause button. This should be a secondary option, rather than the main one. I would love it if the menu from Fable II (both start and pause) returned to Fable IV. I'd still like to keep the Sanctuary for XBOX live visitors, though. Instead, they should bring back the Heroes' Guild and include a Cullis Gate linking to the Sanctuary. *I hated the fact Fable III erased the Experience Orbs . These were a great feature from Fable II in my opinion, though I was constantly having to hold the 'RT'. If brought back to Fable IV, they should automatically float to the Hero. *Don't you just hate how all Fable games so far haven't allowed multiple visitors in your world? It would be a mass improvement if Lionhead allowed up to 4 players in your world at once. This allows more company, leading to extra fun! *I loved the way your first weapons in Fable III changed to the way you used them and the creatures you defeated. The only major problem with this was that they were probably the weakest weapons available...' '''If this feature happens to return in '''Fable IV', they should be stronger than the vast majority of weapons for sale, rather than the weakest. *I think that the Shadow Court should return to it's standing, along with Wraithmarsh as it had left me to wonder how Reaver was still gaining his youth... Silly Lionhead . *Also, It'd be nice for the Temple of Light to return to the stage. *Your Children should grow up ingame and have their own children . This gives a nice warm real-life feeling, which alot of players wanted from Lionhead. *The idea of growing a tree in your childhood story would be nice, and it could morph to your morality too. *''MOUNTS!'' Lots ''of mounts! Horses, carriages! Nothing '''modern'. The last thing we want is a MODERN Fable. *They should not have the gloves in Fable 4 as when ever I wanted to change spells I had to go back to the Sanctuary and endure Jasper's endless ranting. *They should have MORE dialouge for the Jasper-esque character. *For the Hero weapons you should be able to choose from a list of improvements for what you've done like if you've been evil, good, pure, corrupt, etc you choose from a list of enhancements for what you've been. ▓ ßowerstone, ◄ƒable ƒorever► 15:55, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Other Links Forum Thread 1 Release Date Fable IV is said to be released months after 'Fable: The Journey' has been released (2012 - 2013). This page was made by '''Bowerstone', and I would love it if you could add bullet points to the list of your ideas.'' ---- It may be considered rude to delete someone else's forum post, rewrite it and then claim creation attributions for yourself. Also, please do not randomly delete the content of important scripting templates such as . However, I do appreciate that you are new to the wiki and assume both were unintentional; this warning is just procedure. Please be more careful next time. :) Regards, Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 00:13, July 10, 2011 (UTC)